Chicago Pizza
by XEatMyBubbleGumX
Summary: Phil is back in his hometown of Chicago. When he walks into his favorite pizza place when he notices a familiar face. It's been 4 years...There sitting in a black booth was his rival: Jeff Hardy { Junk- Punk/Jeff } (some hints of Hardycest xD)
1. Chapter 1

Chicago Pizza  
Pairing:Phillip Brooks/ Jeff Hardy  
Rating: Teen- 16+  
Summary: Phil is back in his hometown of Chicago. When he walks into his favorite pizza place when he notices a familiar face. It's been 4 years...There sitting in a black booth was his rival: Jeff Hardy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Glad to be back!

Phillip Brooks strode through the airport and smiled. He was glad to be back to his glorious hometown of Chicago. As he pulled his suitcase behind him, his stomach let out a loud gurgle. Hmm looks like its lunch time, he thought as he goes to hitch a cab. Once he gets to his hotel, Phil decided to travel to his favorite pizza place- Chicago's Best. Now this was a place Phillip could live at! Cub and Bear fan paridise. Anyone who dare challenge them shall be banned. That kind of place. As soon as he strolled in he spotted a familiar face. No...that can't be..., he thought as he plopped down at the bar. Even though he doesn't drink, he had an awesome spot in front of the game. The face he thought he saw kept popping up in his head. God damn it, he cursed as he snuck a quick glance at the man. The man had brownish-teal hair pinned up in a messy bun, dressed in white cargo shorts and a wifebeater, gaged ears and newly added facial hair. His expression hurt, somewhat pained. Oh dear lord...its been 4 years..., Phil started to freak. That man was Jeffery Nero Hardy, he had ended the man's career way back in the day. Why in the hell would he be here? Suddenly, he found himself get up and walk over to the booth his old rival was sulking in and flicked his ear. "Well look who it is...", Phil whispered. Jeff jerked back in shock, "Phillip?", he looked up to meet his eyes. Phil locked the glance. "The one and only best in the world", he smirked. "Is that what you go by now?", Jeff snorted quietly. He still mocked Phil for being such a douchebag. Phil growled, "Haha very funny Hardy. So where have you been? Living in the allies?". Jeff just turned away his voice quivering,"If you came over here to make fun of me and all that cruel shit just buzz off...". Now Phil got a twinge of guilt for saying that, he switched to the other side of the booth. "Listen, Jeff, I'm sorry I said that...why are you in Chicago anyway...thought you hated it up north?", Phil looked at him. Jeff just covered his face. "Impact Wrestling tour". Phil eyed him, he still wrestles?, he pondered. Jeff felt his stare, "What?". Phil leaned over the table, "Well whatcha sulking about dollface?". Jeff blushed at the sudden switch of mood. Ever since their rivalry on WWE, he fell for Phil...fell in love. Phil kept staring at Jeff. Had Jeff known his true feelings for him, he would be disgusted. Jeff looks so cute looking all sad..., he thought as he watched Hardy. Jeff twirled a piece of his hair that fell out of the bun and glanced at Phil, "Well if you really want to know...I lost my big match for the Worlde Heavyweight Title...I fucked up big time", his voice shook. Phil listened and frowned slightly. "Aww come on Jeffro, can't be as bad as your life," he joked. That's when Phil realized Jeff got up and was walking out. What the hell!, he thought. He followed Nero all the way out to his Lamborgini...yes a fucking Lambo, Phil thought. "Hey! Wait just a minute!", he called out before Jeff got in catching the door before he got in. Jeff turned around tears pouring down his face. "What do you want Brooks, huh? You tease and bully me and I'm sick of it! Why am I even talking to you? You ruined my everything!", Jeff screamed his voice cracking. Phil stared in utter shock. Jeff...I'm sorry..., he thought but he didn't have the nerve to say it. Before he knew it, Jeff got in and started the car pulling out and speed off. Phil watched the fading tail lights and sighed. What did I do to him?, he asked himself sadly. The old Jeff was dead and gone and now a new scared and timid Jeff appeared. Was four years that rough for the younger Hardy? Phil shook his head and started back to the resturant. I have to tell him...but how, he thought.

* * *

Please Rate and Comment :D This is the first chapter of my story :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Living In The Moment POV: Jeff

What happened to me? I mean Phillip fuckin' Brooks! Why can't it be Van Dam or AJ Styles? Why the man who totured and ruined my life? I paced around my hotel room and walked out on the balcony. I ran a shakey hand through my now brown hair and sighed softly. The city was busy tonight, I thought looking at the streets. Stupid north...always cold and shit, I grumbled to myself. A shiver went down my back and I reached for my Jack Skellington jacket.

"God it's freezing", I cursed softly. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "Commin'!", I called out my accent kicking in. I rushed to the door and peeked through the peep hole only to find someone i truely didn't want to see. How the hell did he find me?, I screamed in my head. I opened the door to a bundled up Phil Brooks. "Jeffro! Found you!", he boasted as he barged in. "Phil...", I growled softly. He plunked himself down on the other bed in the room. No one on the roster wanted to bunk with him so he was alone.  
"Why are you here?", I sighed. Phil just looked back and smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me if you had no room mate", he remarked. I glared at him and he looked at me smirking. "Jeff...I came here to say sorry for what i said earlier", he said softly. My glare softened and I blink. Did he just?, I thought. Phil kept his eyes on me. "Well I appreciate the appoligy..", I mumbled. Suddenly, I noticed he was closer then I remembered. I tried to step back but I was caught by a pair of arms. Dear god...is this bastard hugging me?, I screamed in my head. "Jeff...listen, I am so sorry about what I did years ago...", he whispered in my ear. I felt heat rushed to my cheeks, I blushed as he held me tighter. "Uhm...Phillip?", I studdered. He looked at my and smirked. "Jeffro? Something wrong?", he murmured.

I just stared up at him totally confused and blushing like crazy. Before I knew it, he was gone out the door the smirk still plastered on his scruffy face. What the fuck...?, I kept repeating in my head. I closed my door only for it to be stopped by a booted foot. "Hey there sweetcheeks", a snarky voice said. "What do you want Anderson?", I sighed softly. "Can't see my good ole' buddy?", he laughed as he placed his hand on my head. I looked up at him and sighed. "Ken...not tonight..", I murmured. Anderson's face contorted into a smug annoyed look. "How dare you make the Asshole wait!", he spat in my face drawing back. "Was that Punk that came out earlier? Huh? What's going on with him!", he shoved me roughly into the door and pulled my hair.

I let out a yelp and tears welled up. "Ken! Stop! We didn't do anything?", I cried out as i slid to the floor. Anderson kicked my side hard as I screamed for help. Punk...come back please...help me, I cried in my head but never dare say it. I coughed trying to gain air in my lungs only to have my mouth covered by a huge hand. "If...I EVER...see you with him again...you're gonna pay", he spat in my face and stomped off slamming my door. I bursted into tears. I pittied myself...for being such a screw up..but mostly I hated myself for not telling Phil how i felt for him. I gotta find away...without Anderson noticing..I curled up in a ball as cried to sleep. I miss you...and I don't even have you... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Drunk on Love Pov: Punk

I said sorry to Jeff. Slowly making my way to him. Trying to understand that extreme dare devil. Smething wasn't right after I left, he thought as he got in his car. I spotted Ken Anderson come to Jeff's door. Phil ran a hand through his half-gelled hair and sighed. I hope he's ok, I thought as I pulled into my hotel's parking lot. The chilly air hit my face as I got out of my rental. I realized that Smackdown was running tomarrow. "Shit!", I cursed silently. Do I truely have to go?...,I sighed. Maybe I can go see Jeff. At the Impact Wrestling showing, they are pre-recording a house show. Wonder if Big Johnny will let me sneek out? Nah...but I'll sneek out anyway. I laughed out loud and walked into the lobby.

My cell started to buzz. I checked it only to find 8 voicemails, 30 text messages, and 20 calls. What the fuck?, I blinked. The number was an out-of-state number. Huh...,I thought as I looked at my phone. He decided to call his voicemail and listened realizing the horrid sounds that was there. It was Jeff...He was frantically sobbing...He kept calling out for help...I looked down at the phone my hands shaking. Anderson...He did this to my Jeff...wait did I just...?, I blinked. Nevermind that...I'm going to that show...no matter what! I rushed up to his room.

As soon as I got up there I saw a perky brunette girl, AJ was her name. I always see her with Daniel Bryan. She winked at me and I just looked at her and walked to my room closing my door. Ew...She's so scary, I shuddered. Now to make a plan. By midnight I made my whole plan. I'm mighty clever if I don't say so myself. I flopped on my bed and pulled out a picture I kept secretly. It was a picture of Jeff. A candid-camera kind of picture. He was listening to his Ipod and laying on a platform back stage in his gear before his match with me. Well...his last match...that I beat him in...ending his WWE career...I shivered and closed my eyes. I'm terrible...just terrible.

I looked at the picture again and placed my fingers on it softly. Soon Jeff...I will save you...Soon..I promise...starting with tomarrow night...I sighed softly. I will help him this time. Anderson will pay...big time for hurting Jeff...a loving person...read for anything..so lively..damn it, I cursed to myself. I'm doing it again...Talking about him like I'm in love with him...wait a minute...am I? How in the hell?...I covered my face and yawned softly. I wish there was some way I can see if he's ok...well Friday..It's going down...

Anderson...I'm coming for you...Get ready to go to sleep..for good...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I know short chapter... -.-"  
Well look foward to Jeffs chapter :D Just Punk realizing his feelings in this one ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Chaos Theory POV: Jeff

I woke up the next morning frazzled. Waking up on the floor isn't that much fun ya know. Well, ought to get ready for the show. I tried to get up but I hissed at the sounds of my aching joints. Anderson really threw me didn't he..., I sighed and shuffled to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror for a good minute. My face was battered up a bit. Looks like I'm wearing face paint tonight..., I said as I started to strip down. Scars of previous attacks or "rough sex" marks covered more then my tatoos did. I started up the shower and hopped in letting the hot water pour down on this weak battered body. I covered my face and before I knew it I was crying again. How can I be so stupid and naive? Letting Ken destroy me like this. Maybe it was the drinking from loneliness...or the suicidal thoughts from when my family, even Matty, turned on me again...like they did in 2008...when I fucked up there...I'm a lost soul..., I let the water run for a while before I got out grabbing my towel.

I went to my bag and pulled out my usual black cargos and white wifebeater. I looped a blue studded belt around my thinning waist and I pulled on my Jack Skellington jacket to cover the scars. Walking to find my Converse I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and latched on my "J" pendant around my slim neck. I sat on my bed and pulled out a new picture of Phil. He was the WWE Champ now...I thought as I traced the magizine picture with my fingers gently. Oh Phil...Help me...I think you're the only one that can...I pulled the picture to my chest.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened to find AJ Styles smiling. "Hey man! Let's get a move on!", he smiled and took my hand leading me out to the lobby where we all waited for the bus. I wish I can smile like most of them. They look so carefree...and loved...not worried about a thing. My life used to be like that...but a long time ago. I spotted Ken make his way toward me. Shit!, I cursed. Before I could turn the other way, I felt a hand grip on my shoulder. "Oww..Ken..oh hi", I managed to hide my pain with a forced smile. "Hey there Toots", he smirked clamping harder on my shoulder. I nearly yelped but bit my lip to refrain it to come out.

Hulk came bursting out. "THE BUSSES ARE HERE! GET YOUR ASSES ON BROTHER!", a big smile on his face. Ken always made me sit with him. I picked up my bag and I walked in front of him. Once we got on one the buses, Ken threw me into the window seat and plopped next to me almost crushing me into the window. When I'm on rides, I usually blast my Ipod to get me either focused or pumped. To Anderson, this was a no-no. Once I try to take my Ipod out, he snatches it and keeps it till the showing is over. I didn't even bother taking it out. I jumped when I felt someone rub my theigh. Dear god no...not on the bus...I closed my eyes pretending it's not happening. We all flew foward as the bus halted to a sudden stop. We were at the stadium. Great...more harassment...

We all pilled out and into the backstage. I moved quickly to my locker to dump my shit. I had to put my facepaint and under armor on before my match, which is like the main event. Fuck my life, ya know? Well I'm tag teaming with AJ...against Anderson and Christopher Daniels. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I hope there might be a chance Phil will show but I doubt it...He has Smackdown tonight...but there's always hope right? Hours past and it was time for the match. When my new music hit, I walked out like my usual self. Touching the fan's hands and posing onthe top rope. I could of sworn I saw a Best in the World tshirt. Phill...was he here? Why? How? I did a double take. Holy Shit, there sitting in the first row..was Phillip Brooks... Anderson's music hit...Oh no...OH HELL NO! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Goin to Sleep POV: Punk

I was able to sneek into the Impact Zone. It wasn't that easy. Lord, they were tough on security. When I moved to the front, the main event was already starting. There, on the turnbuckle, was Jeff. He looked liked his old self. I can see he noticed me and his eyes went wide. I guess he didn't plan on seeing me in the crowd. Knowing myself, I was in my wrestling gear. Then I saw his partner AJ Styles and they discussed their plan to take on their enemies. He kept looking at me and I saw the fright in his jade colored eyes. Then Jeff's attention snapped back to the ramp as Anderson entered. My target. The bitch was going down for torturing his Jeff. Yes, HIS Jeff. I refrained from hopping over the railing but let Jeff handle this match. I watched the match and the feeling of hate settled in everytime Jeff was thrown into every obsticle. Chairs, Turnbuckles, the Security Railing. Ugh I can't take this. I felt myself climb over the railing. Aj was knocked out along with Chris Daniels. I ran past them as Tazz, the announcer, informed the audience of my showing.I saw Anderson over Jeff pulling him by his hair. Jeff looked almost limp and lifeless.

I bolted over to them and threw my elbow into the back of Ken's head. I watched him drop next to the weak Jeff. Anderson's eyes went wide when he realized I was the one who hit him. He grit his teeth and threw a low-blow to me. I grunted and fell to my knees holding my lower region. Fuck, this guy, I growled as I looked at him. "Phil came to save his princess?", he mocked me and spat in my face. I gritted my teeth and got up striking his nose till I heard a crunch. Broken nose? Check. Jeff regained himself and took ahold of my wrist. "P-Phil..No he's gonna killyou", he voice pleading. "Jeff...", I looked down at him. My poor Jeff...that's it...Ken is going to sleep..to hell. I pulled Jeff aside so he can no longer be Ken's target. "It's just you and me Kenny-boy", I taunted him as he stumbled up.

Jeff watched as Anderson and I fought it out. Ken charged at me knocking me into the ramp. I felt my back snap as I slammed into it. I let out a yelp and glared the Asshole down. Ken stood over me and laughed. "Your little princess is my whore! Why would you want a screw up like that brat!", he remarked in a fit of giggles. Jeff growled and I saw his fists clentched. He was gonna snap soon. I drew my attention back to Ken and uppercut his jaw hard sending him to fly back. "Don't. Talk About Him. Like That!", I growled. Alright enough. I'm gonna finish this guy for good. I got up and walked over to Ken, grabbing him by the throut and squeezing. Anderson struggled for air and clawed at my hands. I was in total rage mode. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head. Jeff was in tears shaking his head. "Not like this..Phil please...", he begged softly. I blinked and sighed pulling my hands of Ken's neck. I grabbed his body up on my shoulders and dropped him hitting my knee to his right temple. I knocked him out with the GTS. I quickly grabbed Jeff's wrist and we bolted backstage. "Jeff..get your stuff..we're leaving now...", I ordered to him.

Jeff bolted to his locker. I saw old and new faces look at me confused. Kurt Angle nodded to me and so did Samoa Joe as I took Jeff's hand and we bolted out of the back door. Jeff squeezed my hand as we got to my rental. I tossed his bag in the back as Jeff hopped in the passenger seat. I got in and started the car. I looked over at Jeff and he looked back. I leaned in quickly and did what I've been wanting to do for years. I kissed him tenderly on the lips. His eyes went wide and a blushed formed on his cheeks. I pulled back and smirked at Jeff before speeding off into the night. I have my Princess...and he ain't going no where.

He finally go his love.  
Where are they going?  
What will happen?  
:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Reliving that Moment POV: Jeff

As we drove away from the stadium, I felt safer then I ever had before. I was with Phil, finally. I glance over at him noticing the battle wounds from fighting Ken. I really don't wanna go back to Impact. Maybe Phil can get me back on with him at WWE. An hour or so passed till we got to a gas station. "Gotta fill up, why don't you go change in bathroom, we can get some snacks too," he smiled gentle at me before we got out of the car. I nodded silently as I walked into the 7-Eleven. People locked their eyes on me as I walked back to the bathroom with my duffle bag. There was rubbed blue facepaint on my face from the match.

Great, more judging stares, I sighed thinking as I locked myself in the biggest stall. I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a pink wifebeater. Pulling on my hoodie the had my logo on it, I moved to the sink to wash the paint off my face. I looked in the mirror when it was fully clean. I redid my brown-teal hair in a bun as usual and slipped on my tennis shoes. I'm such a train reck aren't I?, I laughed softly before walking out to meet Phil to get some snack for where ever we were headed.

"There you are Jeffy", Phil's voice rang in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my thin waist. I was dropping weight like crazy. I barely ate anymore, due to Ken's constant bullying. He looked at me with a concerned look. I forced a smile as we bought some food. He got a Diet Pepsi, I can see that never changed, and some gummy bears. I got a Monster and Skittles. He smiled as I opened my bag of candy. "Skittles were always your fave huh?, " we got back in the car. We drove off and I managed to ask him where in the hell we were headed to. He replied, "North Carolina...Cameron to be exact." My jaw dropped and blinked. This will be an interesting ride home.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Guess who's back?  
Oh yea me xD  
Realized I should continue this 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Home Is Where The Heart Is

On the car ride to Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff shifted in his seat as he tried to get some sleep. Phil was humming a song Jeff didn't really recognized. Something about cough syrup. It wasn't long till they pulled onto a rough looking dirt road. The street sign said Hardy. Well, obviously. Phillip pulled into a huge acre of land. Wow, he thought. He never imagined Hardy have so much land. Jeff sat up and looked at Phil as he stared in awe."This isn't all mine, Matt live there with his fiance Reby", Jeff pointed to a light cream colored house."Over there is my dad's house", he then pointed to a little shack like house. Jeff then pointed further into the brush," I live by the huge lake back there, also we have a huge dome where we have parties and have a wrestling ring", he smiled at Phil."Wow Jeff, I would have never thought...-" he was cut off by Jeff shutting the car door. He rolled his eyes and got out and put on the alarm. He glanced at Jeff. He looked like he was uneasy and nervous."Jeffro? You ok?", Phil touched his arm. Jeff flinched snapping out of his daze before smiling."Yeah sorry, we needa be careful, Matty or my dad might be home" Phil raised an eyebrow, He calls him Matty?, he questioned in his head.

Speaking that Matt was the eldest brother it would make sense. It looked pretty dead except for the wildlife noise and wind blowing gently. Jeff pulled up his hood and slipped his hand into Phil's. "Let's go", he whispered. They walked onto the land back to Jeff's house. Phil remembered a couple years back, during Matt and Jeff's rivalry, Jeff's old house burnt down resulting in him losing his precious dog Jack. He shuddered just think of how Jeff felt back then. Phil was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted a beautiful lake with even a little hand made dock. On a hill was one of Jeff's masterpieces, it looked like some kind of man. Phil always secretly admired Jeff's art skills. He could never be able to do in his life. His attention was then turned to a beautiful tan and white house. It had a small garden out front and a white walkway. Jeff smiled a little as he got his house key and unlocked the door. There were multiple barks coming from the behind. "You have dogs? ", Phil asked. "Yea three weeny dogs" , he chuckled a little. Phil couldn't help but smile.

They walked in and the house was huge inside. Jeff's art hung all over the walls. There were photos all on the tables and it felt very homey. Phil looked around completely in awe. "Wow", he whispered. Jeff giggled and walked upstairs."Lemme go change, make yourself at home Philly", he disappeared up the stairs. Phil walked over to the pictures and blinked. There was some of Jeff and Matt. Some of his family, friends, and co-workers. But one photo caught his eye. It was a picture of a very pretty blonde girl arms around Jeff kissing him. Jeff had a girlfriend?, Phil frowned softly. He heard a cough and turned to see Jeff. He had his head down."Please put that away, it just makes me feel like shit." he murmured. Phil set it down and looked at him questioningly. "Who is that?", he asked timidly. Jeff hesitated for a minute."My ex-fiance, Beth, she left me after my mental breakdown, it was a year or so ago, she left me when I needed someone the most", his voice caught as tears welled. Phil sighs and wrapped his arms around him."Well, you have me now, that's all you need...", he murmured into his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys, so I might add Matt in as a cockblocker xD  
Yeah this was before Beth and Jeff had their beautiful girl. C:  
Hopefully some smexi time works its way in 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Two Heart Become One POV: Phillip

I was actually in Jeff Hardy's house. It was much nicer than I'd ever pictured. When he when to go change into more comfortable clothing, I wandered around looking at all the pictures. I smiled a little at pictures from when Jeff and Matt were little kids and teenagers. _Bet they were rebellious_, I though chuckling. Suddenly I spotted a picture with this very pretty woman with Jeff kissing his cheek. He reached over to inspect it more. I blinked, Jeff had a girlfriend?. I heard Jeff's voice behind me, it sounded wounded. "Please Put that down", he murmured. I turned around to face him, I put the frame down and muttered. "You have a girlfriend?", my tone upset. Jeff looked up and sniffled. "She's my ex fiance, Beth...she left me after my emotional breakdown..", his voice trailed.

I sighed and hugged him as tight as I could. "Jeff, I...I...", I didn't have the guts to even say it. _God I'm a fucking pussy! Just tell him you ..you..shit...,_ I mentally cursed myself. Jeff looked up at me, his lovely jade green eyes glinted with tears forming. I couldn't help it, I kissed him with so much passion and lust. He melted basically in my arms, he was so cute. I licked his bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth. He willingly let me as I attempted to dominate his warm cavern. Jeff let out a soft moan in the process pulling me closer to him. I smiled tongue wrestled him till he submitted to me. After a few minutes, we parted for a breath. Jeff was a deep shade of red and eyes locked on his sock covered feet.

I chuckled and twirled a piece of his now brown hair. "Guess what?...", I rested my forehead on his. He glanced up and blinked. I whispered softly into his ear, "Jeffery Nero Hardy...I Love You...Be forever mine". Jeff let out a soft gasp and drawed back from me. "You're lying...Don't mess with me Phillip", his voice stern yet broken. Ken had fucked up his experience of love and relationships. _God damn it, he thinks I'm going to trick him...well looks like I'm gonna need to gain his trust_, I sighed and took his hand. "Well I will prove my love to you Jeffery, please trust me", I begged softly and smiled kissing the top of his soft hand. Jeff nodded as I lead him upstairs up to his room. _Oh, I will prove my love to my broken little princess..._

**_SORRY FOR IT BEING SHOT DEARS DX  
IT LOOKS LONGER ON THE WORD DOCUMENT T^T  
DON'T WORRY XD THE SMEX CHAPTER ISH NEXT AND IT WILL BE LONGER AND MORE DRAMATIC.  
WONDER WHAT THEY WILL DO UPSTAIRS? HMMM? ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Passion is Present POV: Jeff

"I love you...be mine forever" Punk's words still rang in my head loud and clear. I didn't know what to say. I looked down and sniffled. Phil whispered sweet nothings. Suddenly, I was being pulled upstairs. I knew what was going to happen. Phil looked back at Jeff and smiled sweetly. I wanted him so badly, his touch, his lips, mainly him in general. Phillip found my room and pulled me in. It was sort of light out, the sun was just setting. I looked at Phil who held out his hand."Shall we my love?", he said smoothly. I gulped and nodded. Soon enough I was pushed on the bed lip-locked with Phil. They were so soft and strong. I felt a tongue brush my bottom lip. I gasped softly, giving Phil the advantage of slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moaned breathlessly as he explored every inch of my mouth. I tried to gain dominance but he over took me instantly. We pulled away briefly, a string of saliva still connecting us. I was getting hot and squirm. Phil smiled and pulled off my shirt and also his. I shivered slightly as he trailed his tongue down my neck, then chest, then to my peck. I moaned arching my back as he sucked on my left nipple.

I panted softly as he got down to my pantline. He looked up at me and I nodded for him to continue. Phil stripped me of my boxers and jeans, revealing my hard-on. I blushed majorly and looked away shyly. I felt a sudden heat and moaned out loudly. Phil licked up and down his member softly and suckling his cock. Jeff was under full lust. He was heating up more and more. "Ah!...Ah! Phi-il!", I gasped out with every deep throat motion. I couldn't take it any longer, I cum hard into Phil's mouth. I pant and look up at Phil, who swallowed it down and kissed me gently. "I'm gonna get you ready for the next part ok?...Just relax baby... ", he cooed in my ear. I gave a slight nod and Phil stuck a finger in my mouth. I sucked on it slowly and long until Phil pulled it out and placed it at my entrance. I tensed and bit my lip."Shh, relax Jeffy", Phil purred as he stuck in his finger. I let out a yelp in response. He looked down at me and kissed me to silence me. He moved it in and out. Phil slipped another finger in stretching me out. Tears forming in my eyes, I whine. Suddenly, I felt this shock of pleasure as he hits my prostate. I let out this long moan, catching his attention. Found it , he laughed softly. He pulled out, getting me to whimper for more. I spot Phil stripping himself and I stare at his thick hard cock. I turn away blushing closing my eyes. My eyes snap open as his tip rubs at my entrance. I gasp and he pushes my hips down softly to get me to relax.

When I finally do, He slips in the moistened tip in and I yelp out sharply. Phil pushes in slowly grunting feeling how tight I am. I throw my head back panting and whimpering. When he's fully in he kissed me to tell me he's going to move now. I grip the sheets as he moves slowly in and out. After I adjusted to his size, I began to moan. Soon he found my prostate again and began rhythmically hitting that spot causing me to lose it. I screamed out, "Harder! Faster! Ah!" pulling him closer. We were both at our peaks. I cum out hard screaming out his name in lust, he grunt as he cums next all inside me. I fall limply under him as he falls next to me slipping out. He pulled me up into his arms gingerly and kisses my forehead. "I Love you", he repeated. I looked up at him and smiled softly and tiredly. "I...Love you too Phil...", I said yawning.  
We were both covered in our cum and sweat. Phil pulled my covers over us as we both drifted off to sleep.

We were not alone. There was an unexpected guest who watched us. The most important person I had to me besides Phil and my Dad...

Matthew...My older brother...

OHHHH MATT SNUCK HIS WAY IN XD  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY WAKE UP?

PFT THERE WAS THE SMEX CHAPTER XD


End file.
